ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Linma
Linma is the protagonist in the 2006 fantasy movie and the Ultimate Warrior of Season 4. His real name is James Findlay. His superhero nickname is Lightning Lad. In the dinosaur movies, he leads his friends and the D-Team to victory against the Alpha Gang, but not before he was accused of murdering Zander in Raven: The Dinosaur King. Information * Year of Birth: * Real Name: James Findlay * Emblem: Cloud / Wave * Powers: Incredible speed * Abilities: Talented athlete and fighter * Ninja Experience: 4 years * Best Performance: Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus, Ultimate Cliffhanger (Stage 3) Challenges Faced * Day 1: Linma wore the cloud emblem. He and Halat lost the Snake Pit to Malna, Wenra and Darna and Tharo stepped into the pit, but made a comeback at the Millstone Towers and when facing the Water Demon. * Day 2: Linma managed to defeat Darna at the Enchanted Stream and Malna at the Long Staff (before getting defeated by his rival, Wenra, and at the Pole Climb after helping Darna cross The Riddle Bridge. * Day 3: Darna defeated him at the Balance Beam, along with Malna, Halat and his friend, Wenra and he got claimed by the serpent at the Serpent's Eye. But before that, he did make it past the Dwarf Mine and the Demon Square. * Day 4: Linma and Malna's tower wasn't stable enough to achieve them the win over Darna and Wenra, but he kept his lives at stake as he won The Dark Path, but even though he got past the Eyeless Demons, he lost the race to Darna. * Day 5: Linma put on a flawless performance in all of the challenges and even won back his lucky life at the Demon Causeway. This puts him into first place at The last stand, making him the first warrior to go into the portal, Wenra following him through. Final Week * Day 1: Linma wore the wave emblem. Although he did survive the Snake Pit along with Wilga and Sarla, he lost the race. At the Millstone Towers, he and Sarla lost another life and Kinsa lost her first. He then secured his first victory at the Pole Climb, defeating Wilga. * Day 2: Linma, along with everyone except Wenra, succeeded in the Demon Square. But Dejan defeated him at the Balance Beam along with his friends and he didn't help him to cross The Riddle Bridge, let alone and Sarla and Wenra did. He was racing against Wenra in the Dark Path and he avoided The Way of the Warrior although he was drawing with Kinsa and Wenra on five lives, but unexpectedly, Wenra went out first instead of Kinsa. * Day 3: Linma got beaten by Dejan in the Treasure Ring Challenge along with Sarla, Kinsa and Wilga. He battled Kinsa at the Long Staff but lost before he came first at the Deep Loch and won back a life along with her, drawing him with Sarla. * Day 4: Linma and Kinsa built a fine tower to secure another victory for him. But he was hit with a battle-axe by an eyeless demon as he was racing Dejan. * Day 5: Linma didn't succeed at the Demon Causeway the second time along with Dejan, Kinsa winning the challenge. He did manage to grab two rings at the Leap of Faith. This time he was lucky to regain a life. Linma was also accurate at the Serpent's Eye again, despite Dejan being the victim. He started last, but he overtook the others and was named The Ultimate Warrior. Quotes (Jurassic Park Franchise) * Hey, big guy! You attack like a Microceratops! * Well, that was pretty evenly matched. * Alright. Alright. Alright. We're OK, we're OK. Walk it off. * Not so tough anymore, are they? * Eww. Mud. That guy's going to be stuck for a while. * Going out with the big guns, I see. Category:Wave Warriors Category:Male Category:Lovers Category:Athletic Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Ultimate Warrior Category:Speedsters Category:Ultimate Warriors Category:Murderers Category:Allies Category:Series 4 Category:Power Tower Participants Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Competitors who scaled The Mega Wall Category:Cloud Warriors Category:Safety Pass Winners Category:The Trifecta